Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Plurielle
Summary: Participation au défi collectif "Résolutions". Derek soupira en démarrant le moteur de sa camaro. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec Stiles ce soir. L'habitacle résonna plusieurs fois de ses soupirs. Toutefois, sa lassitude s'échappa vite lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment de son lieu de travail.


_Bonjour à tous ! Avec Neliia, Sloe Balm et Ryopini, nous avons décidé de faire un défi collectif sur le thème "Résolutions". Voici donc ma participation._  
_J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à lire les autres auteurs !_

_Cette fiction est assez personnelle puisque je suis moi-même infirmière en réanimation et ça m'arrive régulièrement de ne pas pouvoir assister à des événements importants. Cœur sur les soignants 3_

* * *

"- Passe une bonne soirée Stiles. Je t'aime.

"- A toi aussi Sourwolf !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de son surnom. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était avec Stiles, mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'affubler de tout un tas de sobriquets et apparemment, ce dernier avait la préférence auprès du jeune étudiant. Selon celui-ci, il y avait là dessous une sale histoire de sourcils et de grognements. N'importe quoi. Un baiser plus tard et la tornade qu'était Stiles était parti. Derek souriait toujours lorsque son regard s'éleva vers la pendule de son salon.

"- Bordel !

Derek mit une gamelle dans un sac à dos avant de prendre ses clés de voiture. Il soupira en démarrant le moteur de sa camaro. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec Stiles ce soir. L'habitacle résonna plusieurs fois de ses soupirs. Toutefois, sa lassitude s'échappa vite lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment de son lieu de travail. Sur le chemin menant aux vestiaires, il croisa quelques collègues et les salua d'un sourire. Il ouvrit son casier et se déshabilla rapidement, frissonnant dans l'air ambiant. Il mit son uniforme avant de mettre quelques stylos dans sa poche et de partir rejoindre son service pour la nuit.

Comme toujours, le début de son service avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue. Les collègues de jour leur avait laissé du travail et il avait fallu le temps pour y venir à bout. Derek prit ses dossiers avant de se poser autour de la table de la salle de transmissions. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses collègues de nuit vinrent le rejoindre.

"- Hé bien, j'espère que le reste de la nuit sera plus calme, sinon on ne risque pas de trinquer à minuit ! Boyd a amené une bouteille.

Derek sourit à la remarque de sa collègue. Il était content de passer le réveillon avec eux. Mélissa McCall était une infirmière expérimentée qui se pliait en quatre pour ses patients. Elle amenait de la joie partout où elle passait. Vernon Boyd était plus renfermé et se contentait de monosyllabes pour réponse mais il était efficace et Derek avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie. Bien qu'il était loin de Stiles, Derek se sentait bien et allait passer de bonnes fêtes, il en était persuadé. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix soucieuse de Mélissa, sa collègue de nuit :

"- J'espère que Scott et Stiles ne vont pas faire trop de bétises…

Coïncidence ou non, Mélissa était la mère du meilleur ami de Stiles. Ces deux là étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfance et Derek avait rapidement fait sa connaissance. Scott était en études vétérinaires et envisageait sérieusement de reprendre le cabinet vétérinaire de Beacon Hills à la suite d'Alan Deaton tandis que Stiles finissait des études pour devenir professeur. Scott et Derek s'entendaient très bien, au plus grand bonheur de Stiles. Derek répondit :

"- À ma connaissance, ils font une fête chez Lydia. Il doit y avoir la moitié de l'université invitée. Et comme c'est leur dernière année... Je vais les chercher après mon service. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas vomir sur la banquette arrière…

Mélissa ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Boyd esquissait un sourire discret.

"- Ha ces jeunes…

"- Mélissa, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait de fête étant étudiante. Surtout qu'on sait à quoi ressemble les fêtes infirmières…

Les trois infirmiers éclatèrent de rire avant de préparer le repas festif qu'ils avaient emmené pour le réveillon. Lorsqu'il fut minuit, ils trinquèrent tous les trois à la nouvelle année, ainsi qu'aux fêtes.

Le reste de la nuit fut plutôt calme et la fin de la garde arriva relativement rapidement pour les trois soignants. Derek fit des transmissions rapides à l'équipe de jour, qui arborait de lourdes et sombres cernes, avant de filer au vestiaire. Une fois rhabillé, il sortit dans l'air froid du petit matin pour rejoindre sa camaro et filer vers l'immense demeure de Lydia Martin.

Derek resta dehors et appela Stiles. Ce dernier mit de longues minutes à répondre et c'est d'une voix très endormie qu'il décrocha :

"- Allô ? Der' ?

"- Tu te rappelles que je devais venir te chercher avec Scott à la fin de mon service ?

"- Mmm… j'arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard sur deux étudiants passablement fatigués et encore sans doute bien éméchés. Scott monta péniblement sur la banquette arrière tandis que Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager. Derek déposa le futur vétérinaire chez sa collègue, avant d'aller à son propre appartement. Arrivé chez lui, il remarqua que Stiles dormait déjà. Il ouvrit la portière avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son lit. Derek prit rapidement une douche avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Aussitôt, Stiles s'agrippa à lui pour se pelotonner davantage.

"- L'année prochaine, tu fais le nouvel an avec moi Sourwolf…

À ces mots, Derek sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait toujours su qu'en choisissant de devenir infirmier, il louperait certaines fêtes et évènements importants. Toutefois, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le manque avant cette année. Derek se contenta de serrer davantage son petit ami contre lui avant de déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Bonne année Stiles. Je t'aime.

"- Mmmh. Moi aussi Der'.

[.۞.]

Derek étouffa un bâillement tandis que Stiles lui envoyait son coude dans les côtes.

"- Désolé. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui.

"- Alors fiston, quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour cette année ?

Chose rare, le shérif était de repos pour le jour de l'an et Stiles s'était précipité pour le fêter à ses côtés, ainsi qu'à ceux de Derek. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Stiles et Derek étaient ensembles et ils n'avaient jamais pu le fêter avec le shérif.

"- Et bien, il faudrait que je reprenne sérieusement mes livres pour le concours, pour pouvoir enseigner dans l'école que je souhaite. Faire du sport aussi mais je vais me contenter de celui que je pratique avec Derek je crois…

À ces mots, le jeune infirmier ne put que s'étouffer avec son verre. Il sentit une rougeur familière s'étendre de ses joues, jusqu'à ses oreilles. Heureusement pour lui, le shérif prit son parti.

"- Voyons Stiles, même si je sais que ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus un petit garçon, je ne suis pas obligé d'avoir les détails. Contentons-nous de parler de nos résolutions d'accord ?

"- Très bien alors je suppose que ta bonne résolution pour cette année, c'est de manger moins de viande et de te concentrer sur les légumes ?

"- Quel sport vous pratiquez tous les deux déjà, dites moi ?

"- Je me disais aussi…

La soirée passa rapidement et minuit arriva encore plus rapidement. Les trois hommes trinquèrent avant que John n'initie un câlin familial.

"- Bonne année mes fistons. Je suis heureux qu'on ait pu passer ce réveillon ensemble. Je vous aime fort.

"- Nous aussi papa, nous aussi.

Lorsqu'arriva une heure du matin, Derek s'excusa avant de partir se coucher.

"- Je suis vraiment désolé mais vu que je travaille demain…

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas fiston, je comprends.

Stiles accompagna Derek jusque dans la chambre qu'il occupait enfant. Celui-ci se déshabilla rapidement pour finir en caleçon avant de se glisser entre les draps, rapidement rejoint par Stiles. Le jeune professeur approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Derek avant de murmurer :

"- J'ai une très bonne idée pour commencer cette nouvelle année…

Les lèvres de Stiles qui descendaient vers son entrejambe ne purent que confirmer les paroles qu'elles venaient de prononcer.

[.۞.]

"- 1mg d'adrénaline ! Accélérez le massage cardiaque… Laissez moi vérifier.

"- Boyd, va me chercher des seringues de 1ml, ce putain de chariot est encore vide !

"- Reprenez le massage.

Derek leva les yeux du chariot sur lequel il préparait les drogues avant de demander à Mélissa :

"- Tu veux que je te relaie ?

L'infirmière acquiesça, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Derek monta souplement sur le lit avant de commencer le massage cardiaque. Le médecin était au téléphone, demandant l'avis d'un collègue. Boyd revint avec un second chariot plein de matériel et nota quelques informations sur le dossier du patient. Le médecin reprit d'une voix précipitée :

"- Okay, Derek stoppe le massage. Laisse moi vérifier. Je n'ai pas de pouls. Boyd, installe le défibrillateur. J'ai du mal à entendre ses poumons. J'ai besoin d'une radio. Mélissa, va me chercher l'appareil. Okay, deuxième dose d'adrénaline dans trente secondes.

Les minutes de réanimation s'enchainèrent. Le défibrillateur eut besoin de deux chocs avant que la fréquence cardiaque du patient ne reprenne un rythme normal. Une fois les derniers examens réalisés, le médecin mit sa main dans le dos des infirmiers.

"- Bon travail. On refait un bilan dans une heure et on voit ce que ça donne. Il va falloir que j'appelle la famille. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin.

Les infirmiers soupirèrent de soulagement avant d'échanger un sourire timide puis Mélissa s'exclama :

"- Oh non ! On a loupé minuit ! Bonne année les garçons.

"- Bonne année Mélissa !

Derek fila vers son sac afin d'y prendre son téléphone portable. Il avait déjà reçu un message de la part de Stiles.

_Bonne année mon Sourwolf. Bon courage pour la nuit. J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle année et toutes les autres qui vont suivre._

Il tapa rapidement une réponse avant de retourner auprès de ses patients.

_Je t'aime pour cette année et toutes celles qui nous restent. Bonne année _

[.۞.]

"- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu m'avais dit que cette année, tu pourrais être là ! Tu as déjà travaillé au jour de l'an l'année dernière et la nuit du 24. Pourquoi toi ?!

"- Stiles, je sais bien, mais là c'est un cas d'urgence… Mélissa s'est cassé le pied en sortant de chez elle et il faut bien que quelqu'un la remplace.

"- Putain ! J'en ai marre de ton putain de job à la con. Ca fait combien de fois que tu passes les fêtes là-bas sérieusement ?! On dirait que tu aimes plus tes trouducs de patients que moi.

Stiles partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre en claquant la porte, furibond. Derek se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il savait qu'en acceptant de prendre la relève de Mélissa cette nuit, sa vie de couple en pâtirait. Être infirmier impliquait des horaires en décalé, peu de vacances pendant les périodes scolaires, des gardes supplémentaires prévues à la dernière minute, travailler de jour comme de nuit… Toutefois, malgré tous les inconvénients, Derek adorait son travail et ne concevait pas d'en faire un autre. Même si, à cet instant, il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir voulu faire infirmier. Derek jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule avant de suivre Stiles.

"- Stiles je t'en prie… Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne sois pas en colère mon coeur. Je.. Tu sais bien que... mais…

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur un Stiles passablement énervé.

"- Mais quoi ? Être à l'hôpital à l'air d'être bien plus intéressant apparemment !

"- Tu sais bien que non…

"- Alors reste.

"- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

"- Je savais bien que tu ne m'aimais pas de toute façon…

A ces mots, Derek sentit la colère l'envahir.

"- Ne sois pas stupide Stiles. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

A ces mots, Derek leva sa main gauche près du visage de Stiles en lui montrant son alliance.

"- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, je passerais chaque minute de ma vie à tes côtés. Je t'aime bordel. Bonne année Stiles.

Derek fit volte-face avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait sa main sur la poignée de porte lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'encercler.

"- Pardon Der'. Moi aussi je t'aime mais… tu sais je… J'ai tellement la haine quand tu es loin de moi. J'aurais aimé que tu sois près de moi et je…

L'infirmier se tourna avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son mari dans un baiser passionné. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule et grogna de frustration. Il avait tellement envie de rester auprès de Stiles… Toutefois, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Pour se faire pardonner son absence, il approfondit le baiser. Au gémissement qui lui fit écho, il sut que Stiles y était réceptif. Sa main se glissa prestement dans le pantalon de son époux. L'affaire fut rapidement conclue, les laissant tous les deux pantelants et à bout de souffle.

"- Bonne année Stiles.

"- Bonne année mon Der'.

[.۞.]

"- Je suis si content que tu sois là mon chéri !

"- Moi aussi Stiles.

"- C'est tellement rare que tu aies un congé supplémentaire pendant les fêtes.

Derek sourit à cette remarque. C'était vrai qu'il était plus facilement rappelé pour travailler, que pour avoir des congés.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qui était prévu au programme de ton côté ?

"- J'ai annulé.

"- Quoi ?! Mais Stiles, il est dix-huit heures, ce n'est peut-être pas très poli, on aurait pu simplement demander à rajouter un couvert, tu ne crois pas ?

"- Écoute moi bien Sourwolf. Ça fait des années qu'on a pas passé un nouvel an en amoureux, rien que tous les deux. Je crois bien qu'on a même jamais passé le réveillon ensemble, donc je compte bien profiter de cette soirée pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit et profiter de chaque centimètre carré de ce magnifique corps. Est-ce clair ?

A ces mots, le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'un sourire barrait son visage.

"- Et si on commençait maintenant ?

Une véritable passion sauvage s'emparèrent alors des deux hommes. Ils allaient profiter de ce réveillon tous les deux.

Ils étaient encore au lit lorsque minuit sonna au loin. Derek tenait Stiles fermement tout contre lui, en lui caressant la tête.

"- Bonne année mon amour.

"- Bonne année Sourwolf.

"- Alors, quelles sont tes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ?

"- J'ai décidé d'enfin m'inscrire à cette association dont je te parlais, de finir de platiner The Witcher 3 et de faire plus attention à mes proches. Et toi ?

"- Je te promet de passer moins de temps au boulot et de ne plus accepter de gardes sur nos repos communs.

"- Oh Derek… Tu sais que je t'aime ?

"- Je t'aime aussi Stiles.

"- Pour le meilleur…

"- Et pour le pire !

* * *

_Bon réveillon et bonne année 2020 !_


End file.
